Pieces
by Subtle Rose
Summary: Every month Wikus leaves his beloved Tania a simple metal flower to keep his and her hope alive. This time, however, something goes pleasantly wrong. Currently a one-shot but that is subject to change based on feedback.


Welcome to my First District 9 fanfiction!

I just had to write something WikusxTania. They are such a cute couple.

For the time being this is a one-shot but if people like it enough I'm willing to turn this into a chapter story.

Critique is always welcome. Feel free to tell me if anything needs improvement or if I got something just plain wrong.

* * *

Wikus stared longingly at the front door of his home. He knew it was dangerous to linger but he couldn't tear his eyes from his home. It overflowed with memories, such dear memories they were now. Many of them still crystal clear and fresh in his mind but an almost equal number were blurry. They were still precious nonetheless. How he wished he could just walk through that front door and go to his wife. His chest ached in agony. Oh that sweet agony. He didn't know why he did this. He was only here to drop of his monthly little gift. Yet he lingered. He always did.

The small aluminum flowers he made were the only way he could communicate to his beloved Tania that he was still alive, still thinking of her, still in love with her. She needed to know he was still holding on as he hoped she was.

He hadn't had any direct contact with her since that last phone call they had shared. That had been 8 months ago. He was now fully transformed. It had only taken a month. Just a month for Wikus to lose his humanity and yet he had hope. Christopher had promised to come back. Three years he had said. Wikus hoped he could make it that long.

Deciding to end his torture, Wikus cautiously approached the front porch of his former home. He cringed when he came under the porch light. Tania seemed to have made a habit of keeping it on all night. He liked to think it was because of him and his visits. The gesture was appreciated but he sometimes wished she didn't leave it on. The sentiment was nice but in reality it put him in more danger every time he came. All it took was one curious neighbor.

He crouched down to leave the flower on the worn welcome mat when suddenly he heard a soft 'click'. He froze. His heart rate, if you could call it that, skyrocketed. His brain went into overdrive. Was it MNU? Had they found him? Was it a police officer? Some crazy anti-Prawn activist?

He was just about to turn around and find out when the door in front of him opened. A familiar scent attacked his heightened sense of smell. Jasmine and calla lilies. He knew that smell, he would have known it anywhere.

_Tania._

Wikus stood there mid crouch overpowered by the onset of memories her smell brought upon him. So many nights spent in passion. How many nights hadn't he spent just laying next to her taking in her lovely scent? How many times hadn't held just held her in his arms and-

_No. No. NO!_

Wikus was brought back to the present. He couldn't stay, couldn't let Tania see him like he was. She couldn't know it was him. He started to straighten and turned to sprint away when Tania's soft voice rang out in the quiet night.

"Wikus?"

His resolve shattered like glass. He should have run, should have left but he couldn't. He slowly turned back around to look at her. She still left him breathless when he looked at her, his angel. She was wearing a white nightgown and the light behind her seemed to make her glow.

_Just like an angel._

They made eye contact and for the briefest of moments, Wikus forgot he wasn't human anymore.

"Is that really you?" She asked softly.

The illusion shattered and Wikus looked away in shame. He hadn't wanted Tania to see him like this but it was too late, the damage was done. But she wasn't screaming or running away, that had to mean something right? He wanted to answer her question but knew that she wouldn't understand him if he did. But he had an idea. Slowly and carefully, as to not frighten her, he offered her the flower he still held in his hand.

Wikus could see Tania's hand shaking as she took the small flower from him.

Tania held the flower to her chest with one hand while the other covered her mouth as she started to weep.

Wikus' heart sank. It hadn't been his intention to make her cry. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he hesitated. He had no idea if Tania wanted him to even touch her in his current form.

He couldn't fault her if she didn't.

But he couldn't stand seeing his beloved Tania so sad, so vulnerable. So, with great hesitation, he reached out his good hand and lightly touched her cheek.

_Don't cry, baby. I'm here._

Tania looked up at his touch. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffy but to Wikus she had never looked more beautiful.

He gently pushed back a strand of her golden hair that had fallen into her face.

Tania's tears began to fall anew as she recognized the gesture. "It really is you." She cried before she flung herself into Wikus' chest.

Wikus, stunned by her actions, did not react right away. He was hit by the impossibility of the situation. He could not believe his Tania accepted him. He wasn't even human anymore and yet she still wanted him. Wikus felt his heart swell with emotion as he gently wrapped his arms around her. He held her carefully, as though she were made of glass.

Tania clung to her husband crying tears for the both of them.


End file.
